Ici Chloé 2
by LaLa aka Ophelie
Summary: suite


Auteur : Lala

Email : simplebliss21@yahoo.fr 

Disclaimer : La série Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas, tout comme Batman.

Résumé : Chloé est devenue célèbre mais reste solitaire alors qu'elle décide de prendre des vacances bien méritées, un ami l'appelle à l'aide. Elle retrouve Clark et Lex Luthor. Elle suspecte ce dernier d'être un criminel, mais l'es t-il vraiment ? Que va t-elle découvrir ? Va t-elle résoudre ce crime ? Va t-elle trouver l'amour de sa vie ? Les extraterrestres portent-ils des slips ou des caleçons ? C'est quoi cette obsession de Clark avec les filles avec les initiales L L ? Sans parler de Lex Luthor qui porte ces mêmes initiales ? Mmh, serait-il volatile d'homosexualité ?…Euh, ok, ces 4 dernières questions là n'étaient pas prévues, désolé !

Couples : **Chloé/Lex**, Lois Lane/Clark sous-entendus pour :Chloé/Bruce, Chloé/Clark (compliqué, je sais), 

Distribution : si vous aimez cette fic vous pouvez la mettre sur votre site, suffit de me le demander gentiment avec votre adresse et de me créditer, normal quoi !

Feedback : ok, soyons clairs les amis je vie pour ça, si j'obtiens pas d'avis favorables ou non de vous, lecteurs, j'arrête d'écrire ! Na !

Notes : future fic.

Dédicaces : à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des tas de 'waouh !', et croyez-moi, sans me vanter, je crois que vous vous êtes donné le mot pour tous me l'écrire lol Alors la suite, c'est pour vous, chers amis !

**Chapitre 2**

" Pourquoi suis-je à Metropolis, Chloé ? "

" Parce que je vous ai appelé et que j'ai besoin de vous pour élucider un crime ? "

" Bon argument. "

Bruce Wayne, toujours aussi impeccable, se trouvait dans sa limousine avec Chloé.

" Lex Luthor est mêlé à ce crime et nous –moi, Lois Lane et Clark Kent- avons besoin de vérifier certaines choses dans son bureau. Et comme nous sommes désormais pour ainsi dire partenaires, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour que cela fonctionne. "

" J'ai toujours pensé que Lex n'était pas celui qu'il prétend être. "

" C'est bizarre, il doit y avoir une épidémie. "

" Le sarcasme ne vous pas si bien que ça, Chloé. "

Ils arrivèrent à la villa de Wayne. Lois et Clark les attendaient déjà. Ils passèrent la journée à préparer leur plan : une soirée avait lieu chez Lex et toutes les personnes les plus importantes de cette ville étaient censées y assister.

" Tu peux me dire encore une fois pourquoi vous y allez comme un couple ? " Demanda agacé et avec une pointe de jalousie Clark.

" Parce que je ne peux pas y aller simplement comme journaliste ! Il sera trop suspicieux et sur mon dos pour m'éviter de faire des vagues. Alors l'histoire du couple d'amoureux transis passera beaucoup mieux, compris ? "

" Moui, d'accord. " Répondit le reporter sans grande conviction.

Chloé remarqua le regard de Lois et pris note de lui demander exactement ses sentiments pour son ami d'enfance.

----------------------

" Est-ce que c'est vraiment-" 

" Oui, Chloé c'est vraiment lui, et maintenant j'apprécierais que vous vous calmiez on est ici pour autre chose que d'accoster les célébrités! "

" Mais j'ai adoré son film et encore plus ses scènes de nu vous avez vu son torse ? ! "

" Bruce Wayne ! "

Bruce et Chloé se retournèrent et virent Lex Luthor en personne s'avancer vers eux, un verre de champagne à la main. Il semblait fendre la foule tel Moise avec l'eau de l'Egypte, ignorant les regards de braises de certaines femmes assistants à la soirée.

" Chloé ? Chloé Sullivan ? ! "

" Hey Lex ! Comment se passe la vie de milliardaire ? Toujours aussi ennuyeuse ? J'ai apporté mon bâton pour vous aider à faire fuir tous ces tops models !"

Lex souria sincèrement chose rare et Chloé était contente qu'elle fut celle à l'origine de cet exploit.

" Maintenant moins ennuyeuse depuis que vous êtes là. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez ? " Dit-il en indiquant Wayne du doigt.

" Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Gotham, et depuis, nous ne nous quittons plus ! " Dit Bruce Wayne avec conviction dans son rôle.

" Oh ! " Lex eu l'air déçu. " Vous…vous êtes ensembles ? "

Chloé se sentait bizarrement gênée en face de Lex.

" Hmm…oui. Je devais réaliser une interview de Bruce pour le Gotham Telegraph et une chose en amenant une autre… " Lui répondit Chloé.

" Bien, je suis heureux pour vous deux, vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde…Et…je suis heureux que tout semble marcher aussi bien pour vous, Chloé ! J'adore votre émission, je ne la loupe jamais. "

" Wouah ! Deux milliardaires admirateurs de la petite Chloé Sullivan ! Vous sentez l'amour dans cette pièce ? " Leur dit Chloé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, amenant un peu de légèreté à la conversation.

L'attention de Bruce fut prise par un mouvement de l'autre côté de la salle. Il prit le bras de Chloé qui le crochait délicatement.

" Euh…Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai cru apercevoir une vieille connaissance. " Il leur souria poliment et partit se fondre dans la foule, laissant Chloé et Lex seuls.

" Alors…ça rapporte pas mal une émission de radio ? "

" Ça paye la nourriture du chat. "

La tension fut définitivement rompue et ils se mirent à rire.

" Je crois que notre ami Bruce est dans l'inconfort le plus total le voilà pris au piège comme une mouche dans un bol de lait. " Lui dit Lex en oeillant Wayne parler avec un homme d'un certain âge qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

" Toujours poète à ce que je vois ? "

-----------------------------------

" Aie ! Lois ! C'était ma main ça ! "

Lois et Clark étaient tous deux revêtues leurs tenues de cambrioleurs d'informations. Ils avaient suivi le plan de Chloé et de Bruce Wayne pour entrer dans le bureau de Lex avec discrétion. Clark commençait à regretter de n'avoir pas fait 'appel' à Superman pour éloigner Lois d'un de ses membres : cette femme était un danger ambulant !

Comment Bruce avait réussit à récupérer les plans de la maison de l'autre milliardaire, ça ils ne le savaient pas, mais le mystère Wayne ne faisait que s'épaissir de plus en plus.

" Désolé ! Essayons de faire ça avec U et D. "

" U et D ? "

" Oui, Chloé parle de cette manière pour rendre la communication plus facile ! "

" Unijambiste et Dessoûlé ? "

" NON ! Unité et Discrétion, crétin ! "

--------------------------------

Chloé pensa quelques instants à ses deux amis reporters qui devaient êtes à l'intérieur du bureau de Lex alors qu'elle continuait sa conversation avec ce dernier.

" Je ne pense pas que nous ayons autant de points communs que ça, Lex ! "

" Pas de points communs ?…Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire les dimanches après-midi d'automne ? "

" Tirer au flan ne doit pas être trop votre truc ! "

" La chasse ! Parfait ! J'adore ! Mais je ne pense pas avoir jamais tirer un flan ? C'est gros comme animal ? "

Chloé rit aux éclats, Lex était vraiment drôle et il n'avait pas peur du ridicule. Elle n'avait pas pensé passer un aussi bon moment avec lui. Dommage que des soupçons de meurtre et de complots pesaient sur lui.

Son fou rire se dissipa et elle remarqua la manière concentrée dont Lex semblait la fixer.

" Vous m'avez manqué Chloé. "

Chloé fut surprise.

" Je vous ai manqué ? Mais nous n'avons jamais étés vraiment proches. C'était Clark votre ami, moi, je n'étais que la fille de Gabe Sullivan, la gamine qui s'occupait du journal du lycée et qui faisait du zèle, rien de plus ! Oh, si ! J'avais un rôle principal dans le triangle amoureux de l'enfer ! Mais à part ça, je vois pas. "

" Venez ! "

Chloé fut de nouveau surprise. Lex lui prit la main et l'emmena avec enthousiasme à travers la gigantesque villa. Il s'arrêtèrent de courir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande serre de verre.

" Qu'est-ce que… "

" Chuutttt ! " Lex posa son doigt sur sa bouche et la fit entrer.

Une forêt de conte de fées, voilà ce que c'était.

" C'est…magnifique ! "

Chloé se tourna vers lui avec emballement. Il lui donna un sourire assez triste et nostalgique.

" C'est l'une des rares choses qui me reste de ma mère. Elle adorait les plantes. "

" Elle avait très bon goût ces fleurs sont magnifiques. Mais pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? "

" 'Chloe' veut dire s'épanouir, fleurir en latin j'ai pensé que c'était logique et puis…je voulais de puis longtemps partager quelque chose avec vous. "

Elle laissa un silence s'appesantir avant de parler.

" Vous savez que ça peut être dangereux de faire confiance à un journaliste ? "

" Je vous fais confiance. " Lui répondit-il sans hésitation.

Il était sincère, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise elle était sensée enquêter sur lui, il pouvait très bien se cacher derrière toute cette histoire. Mais pourquoi, alors, elle ne voulait pas y croire autant que ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit aussi compliquée ? Et pourquoi donc devait-elle avoir une conscience et un truc aussi agaçant qu'un cœur ?

" Alors si c'est ça, est-ce que le nom de Paul Richardson vous dit quelque chose ? " Voilà, elle avait lancé la bombe, tant pis pour l'agréable soirée.

Lex fut surpris mais essaya de le cacher presque aussitôt en se retournant et en allant toucher délicatement les pétales d'une rose. 

" Un de mes employés. Je l'avais engagé pour en savoir plus sur le complot visant à me faire couler. "

" Quel genre de photos lui avez-vous envoyé chercher le soir de sa mort ? "

Surpris de nouveau par le fait qu'elle su pour les photographies, il lui fit face. Il passa une main sur son crâne et poussa un soupir.

" Richardson m'avait téléphoné après les avoir récupérées apparemment le sénateur Williams était dessus mais aussi une autre personne que la prostituée qu'il aimait fréquenter. Probablement la personne qui est derrière tout ça, mais avant qu'il ne puisse me le dire, la ligne fut coupée. "

" Il a sûrement dû être suivit cette nuit là par une personne qui protégeait l'homme mystère de la photo et l'a éliminé pour effacer les preuves. "

" Je me sens coupable, si je ne lui avais pas demander de m'aider, il serait encore vivant aujourd'hui. "

Chloé vit qu'il était honnête et se rapprocha de lui, ayant l'envie de poser sa main sur son épaule mais n'osant le faire. Hey oh ! Suspect quand même !

" Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, c'était à prévoir que la situation deviendrait dangereuse, surtout quand on connaît le milieu des affaires à Metropolis ! "

" Chloé…je vous…je te demanderais de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire, c'est bien trop risqué ! "

" D'abord, le danger c'est mon métier, ensuite je ne prends d'ordre de personne, aussi charmant que tu puisses être et enfin, 'risqué' est mon deuxième prénom ! "

" Tu me trouves 'charmant' ? " Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire.

" Tu retiens vraiment ce qui t'arranges ! " Elle leva les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'il ne remarquera pas le rouge sur ses joues.

----------------------------

" Il n'y a rien de E et A là-dedans ! "

" Lois, tu ne pourrait pas parler en humain ? ! "

" Enigmatique et Affolant. "

" Ah ! Non, c'est vrai, il semblerait que Lex soit blanc comme neige. "

" Ou il met tout ses dossiers confidentiels dans un coffre ! "

Lois s'éloigna du bureau et commença à fouiller pour trouver un quelconque coffre.

Soudain, le son d'une alarme résonna.

" SQP ! " Dit Clark.

" SQP ? " Demanda Lois.

" Sauve Qui Peut ! "

Clark empoigna Lois et tous deux descendirent par la fenêtre aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

-------------

Suite dans le chapitre 3 !


End file.
